U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,058 discloses a method of minimizing nonlinearities when amplifying pulse width modulated (PWM) signals. A problem of the disclosed invention is that it requires complex and power consuming compensation to be performed in the pulse width modulator. A further problem is that the compensation performed causes a worsening of the electromagnetic compatibility and interference (EMC/EMI) properties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pulse width modulator dealing with nonlinearities of, e.g., amplifiers for pulse width modulated signals in a cost-effective way.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pulse width modulator with improved electromagnetic compatibility and interference (EMC/EMI) properties.